


サイキックニュース

by JustSimon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: これは、東方バイオレットディテクターの終了後の代替継続です。スミレコは彼女が最初の弾丸写真家であるという事実に誇りを持っていました、しかしレイムは彼女が2つの特定のカラス-天狗に次ぐ3番目であると言って彼女のプライドを破りました、しかし彼らのうちの1人だけがスミレコ、古いように見えるカメラを持った天狗ひっきこもりに興味をそそられました携帯電話、はててめかいど、超能力者の女の子が直接会うことにした。
Relationships: Usami Sumireko/Himekaidou Hatate





	サイキックニュース

**Author's Note:**

> これは明らかに、SumiHataまたはHataSumiが過小評価されているか、まれであるか、一部の人にとっては船をクラックすることさえありますが、いくつかの考えの後、ある特定のビデオとそれらの間で類似したものを見つけた私は、これら2つが互いに適合していることに気付きました。結局のところ、モコはかぐや、翁とゆかり、綾はモミジに興味を持っています、まあ、それは少なくとも私の船なので、とにかく、船の問題の解決策を見つけてうれしいです、嫌いなコメントはありません読まないだけです。  
> また、このビデオをチェックすることをお勧めしますhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VlQHhdT-nf4この船に興味を持ったのは最初のことでした。
    
    
    スマホの写真をよく見ると、自分に何が起こったのか、実際には夢の自分で何が起こったのか、幻想郷の夢のバージョンの助けを借りて、夢の自分に盗まれた体を返そうとした様子を思い出し始めました。スミレコはこれを説明できませんでしたが、悪夢の数週間のことをすべて覚えていたので、この話で霊夢と共有することにしました。夜が来てスミレコが眠りについたとき、彼女は幻想郷に入り、白嶺神社に行きました。数分後、霊夢はいつものように霊夢の白嶺神社に到着し、神社の敷地を一掃しました。スミレコは彼女が覚えていること、奇妙な悪夢、野生の夢の住人、そして自分の夢の自己との最終的な戦いを決定することをすべて彼女に話しました。霊夢は複雑な気持ちで、夢の自己競争力にショックを受け、夢の住人がスミレコのスマートフォンに負けてしまうことに驚き、ついに霊夢は翁で狂ったゴッドゲームに夢中になりました。スミレコはとても元気で幻想郷初の弾丸写真家だと自慢していましたが、霊夢が言ったとき、霊夢は彼女の前に弾丸の写真を撮った人が二人いたと言って、彼女の名声の瞬間を台無しにしました。はたては古い携帯電話のように見える奇妙なカメラを使ってスミレコの興味をそそり、霊夢にハタテの居場所を尋ねた。レイムは断ることができなかった、ハタテがどこに住んでいてスミレコがその方向に飛んだのか、なぜレムはハタテの家を知っているのか？さて、綾は一度彼女に言った。スミレコが目的地に到着したとき、おさげ髪の女の子が彼女を見た。スミレコはテーブルの後ろに座っている様子を見て、テーブルの上には霊夢が言ったように古い携帯電話のように見える彼女の独特のカメラがあった。すみれこは窓越しに彼女と話すことにした。
    
    「ねぇ！はてかめかいどう？」 「え？誰がth-KYAHHHです！」 「うわー、どんな反応？」 「見知らぬ人が私の窓で叫ばなかったら、私はきちんと反応するでしょう！」 「まあ、多分あなたはよく知っているでしょう、外に出ますか？」 「なぜ私はこのようなことをする必要があるのですか？」 「私はあなたのカメラよりも優れたものを持っているからです。」 「ナニ！それはありえない、大丈夫、神秘的な騒々しい人、ちょっと待ってください。」 「そうだ、2番目だ」 「おはよ！」 「KYAH！」どうしてそんなに早く到着したの？」「やっぱり私はカラス天狗です。幻想郷は速いですよね、カメラよりいいものがあると言って見せてください。」 "正しい。"
    
    スミレコはポケットからスマホを取り出したが、畑手に渡す前に言った。
    
    「しかし、あなたはあなたのカメラを与えます。」 「なぜ私のカメラが必要なのですか？」 「私はただ興味があります。」 「ええと、大丈夫です。」
    
    女の子たちはカメラを交換し、お互いのデバイスを徹底的に調べました。
    
    「こんなカメラは今まで見たことがありません。」 「実はカメラ付きの携帯電話みたいなものです。使い方をお見せしましょう。」
    
    スミレコがハタテにスマホの使い方を実演。
    
    「そして今、あなたは特別な写真を持っています...スマートフォンの場所、ここでそれを試してみて、あなたにとって面白いものの写真を作ってください。」
    
    はたてはすみれこを狙って写真を撮りました。
    
    「ええと、何してるの？」 「私は自分にとって面白いものの写真を作りました。」 「ええと、わかりました。あなたのカメラも電話のように見えますが、とても古いです。」 '本当に？待って、どうやってこのようなことをたくさん知ったのですか、とにかくあなたは誰ですか？」 「おっと、自己紹介を忘れてしまいました。宇佐美すみれこと申します。」 『うさみすみれこ？私は以前にこの名前を聞いたと思います。」 「都市伝説事件。」 「あなたはその犯人ですか？」 「ええ。実は私は外界の人間です。変ですが、幻想郷に入る力がありますが、外界で寝ているときだけです。また、あなたが所有している2人のうちの1人であることも事実です。新聞？" 「はい、そうですが、まれに家を出ます。とにかく、あなたは外の世界から来ました、しかしなぜあなたは私のような誰かに興味を持ったのですか？」 "上手..."
    
    スミレコはハタテにクレイジードリームの話をした。
    
    「そして霊夢から学んだ弾丸から身を守るために電話を使ったので、私の前にカメラを使った人が2人いますが、あなたも私も同じように、カメラのような電話を使っているので、興味をそそられてここにいます。えーと、これの使い方を教えてくれませんか？」 '承知しました。'
    
    はたてのデモンストレーションの後、すみれこはアイデアを思いつき、はたての肩を掴み、自分に近づけ、カメラから自撮りをしました。
    
    「W-それは何でしたか？」 「自分撮り、自分の写真を撮るときだけでなく、友達や誰かと一緒に撮ることもできます...近くに。」 'そうですか。' 「ここにあなたのカメラがあります。」 「ここ、あなたのスマートフォン？」
    
    はたては赤面したようだったが、それにもかかわらずすみれこは手を握って言った。
    
    「カメラを見せてくれてありがとう、変だな、でもどういうわけかもっと興味があったので、外の世界に戻らなきゃいけないけど、いつかまた会えますか？」 「はい、私は気にしません、そして多分あなたはあなた自身についてもっと話すでしょう、まあ、それがあなたにとって難しいことではないなら。」 「ほんと？じゃあ次の打ち合わせを待つよ」 '私も。' 「さようならはたてちゃん」 「バイスミレコ」
    
    すみれは畑手に手を振って飛び去った。畑手は家に戻ってカメラで写真を見ていた。
    
    「外の世界から来た人間、なぜ私は彼女のことを考えるのをやめられないのですか？」
    
     そんな中、スミレコは外の世界で起きてベッドで電話をチェックして写真を見つけたが、どういうわけかスミレコの代わりに畑があったのに、スミレコが飛んでいる間に天狗の写真を撮ったようだ。
    
    「神様、どうしたんだ、カラス天狗に潰れてるの？妖怪で？レズビアンなの？女の子を愛するのは普通？それとも異世界の誰かを愛するのは普通？」
    
    学校に通っていても、お互いのデバイスに純粋に興味を持っていたにもかかわらず、それらの考えや質問はスミレコの頭を離れませんでした。実際、両方の女の子はお互いに何かを感じ、次の会議の日を待つことができませんでした。


End file.
